La sangre lo mancha todo
by Crimela
Summary: El Creyente es un expediente policial que inició con la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi y que se empolva en los escritorios de la Policía de Konoha. Sakura Haruno ha sido incluida en el equipo de investigación y está decidida a encontrarlo, después de todo, El Creyente no es más que un peón, y ella está tras la pista de su socio.
1. Primera Parte

Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece. Sino que es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _La sangre lo mancha todo_

"La sangre lo mancha todo" es un proyecto un tanto viejo, con una idea mal elaborada y terrible, en más de un sentido. Un _fic basura_ , que no le dejará nada bueno a nadie.

Cuenta la historia de una médico cualquiera que pensó que podría resolver el mundo, mejorar su vida y darle felicidad a sus amigos, cuando en realidad lo que hacía era explorar sus vacíos existenciales, ignorar sus torpezas y hundirse en un sufrimiento lodoso.

El hilo conductor es la relación entre Sakura Haruno y Kakuzu. No hay forma de que algo así inicie o termine bien, por eso esta historia existe.

* * *

 **A modo de anécdota:**

Hace un tiempo, en el Foro "Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas" se hizo un reto de escribir un OS con frases sorteadas de Inicio y Final, me sortearon las frases y escribí esta historia -completa-, sin embargo, nunca me sentí a gusto ni con el inicio ni con el final. Así que hoy, humildemente, reconozco que no puedo escribir un fic con un inicio o un final que no es mío, o en el que no participé activamente. Pero el trabajo está hecho, y, sin darle más vueltas, lo presento como mi cuadragésima cuarta historia.

La idea es mucho más vieja. Cuando por allá de ¿Cuánto vale tu corazón? quería también una historia de Kakuzu y Sakura en un Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

Universo Alterno.

Excesivas notas de autor. Sorry, not sorry.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La sangre lo mancha todo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Las víctimas de El Creyente aumentan y la policía no sabe nada._

 _¡Extra! ¡Extra! Noticia de última hora: ¡Joven denuncia que fue atacada por El Creyente y sobrevivió!_

 _..._

 _La policía confirma que se trató de una pista falsa._

 _Se le solicita a la ciudadanía no entorpecer las investigaciones._

 _._

Las farolas en la calle se encendieron al mismo tiempo: las luces, amarillas y altas, una tras otra, combatían la noche. Pensé que, al fin, había luz en nuestro camino. Pero la noche era tan oscura como la situación en que estaba.

Hacía más de dos años que la primera masacre ocurrió: los monjes del Templo del Fuego asesinados salvajemente y Chiriku, el monje principal, desaparecido. Su cabeza apareció un año después. Un crimen similar a otros ocurridos en países vecinos. A los pocos días de la masacre del Templo, el detective Asuma Sarutobi, encargado de la investigación, fue asesinado. Su cabeza aun no ha sido encontrada.

Con el paso del tiempo, ambos asesinatos se ligaron al mismo asesino. Así como una larga lista de salvajes muertes. Lo llamaban El Creyente porque todas sus víctimas tenían el mismo patrón de heridas y aparecían en el centro de un extraño signo, de una secta violenta y antigua que creía en Jashin, un tipo de dios de la muerte.

En dos años, El Creyente había asesinado a tantas personas que Tsunade Senju, médico encargado de las autopsias y análisis forenses, aprobó mi participación como miembro del equipo.

No creí que aceptar la petición de Tsunade desacomodara mi mundo en cuestión de un pestañeo.

El Creyente era un tema usual en los diarios y en los pasillos de la Policía de Konoha, donde trabajo. Además, Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga, es una de las investigadoras a cargo y fue aprendiz de Asuma Sarutobi. El caso, en cierta forma, era personal, de mi vida diaria. Además, en el fondo, confiaba en que podría resultar útil si colaboraba. Así que desde hacía más de un año, había presentado mi solicitud para ser tomada en cuenta; sin embargo, Tsunade no creyó conveniente mi participación.

Una vez aceptada como parte del equipo, Ino era la primera persona a la que quería sorprender con la noticia. Aunque no podía ignorar que para que Tsunade aceptara un médico más en el equipo era porque las circunstancias eran turbias. Y eso Ino lo sabría mejor que nadie.

Ino había escogido el área de la psiquiatría y desde que su departamento inicial, el de Asuma, cerró, se desempeñaba en el equipo de Ibiki Morino. Su piso era subterráneo y normalmente solo estaban Anko Mitarashi y ella.

Al final del pasillo, encontré a Anko que salía de la oficina de Ibiki. Me llamó la atención verla cojear de la pierna izquierda; sin embargo, al notar mi presencia, ella encrudeció su expresión y enderezó su postura hasta subir al ascensor. Quise preguntarle si estaba bien, pero Ino, que salió tras ella, me enfrentó.

Después de todo, en la madrugada, el Creyente atacó, pero no logró cometer el asesinato. Y las esperanzas renacían para uno de los casos más sombríos del país. Por fin, la policía tenía una luz.

—Sé a lo que has venido.

—¿Podemos hablar aquí?—pregunté, acercándome a Ino.

—En ninguna parte. No puedes venir a buscarme a la oficina. No eres la médico encargada.

—Ahora lo soy.

—¿Sabes lo difícil que es esta investigación? No vengas a molestarme. No tengo tiempo ni ganas para darte información morbosa.

No me sorprendió que Ino evadiera la noticia de mi inclusión en el equipo investigador. Para nadie era grato ser parte de un caso que no avanzaba, pero cuyos expedientes se engrosaban. Mi participación en el caso solo sería un factor más de preocupación para Ino. De la misma forma que a mí me preocupaba lo que ese caso, sin resolver, le hacía a mi amiga.

Sin embargo, mi corazón palpitaba emocionado con la noticia de un testigo vivo, me satisfacía haber sido incluida el mismo día en que se habían recibido buenas noticias. Creía que era un buen indicio para mí. Parecía que al fin estábamos cerca.

—No pido información morbosa. Ino. Soy tu amiga y enti...

—No fue a tu padrino al que ese desgraciado mató. Han pasado dos años… y ¡nada! No tenemos ninguna pista.

—La sobreviviente.

Influía en la decisión de Tsunade de incluirme en su equipo esa última noticia. Tsunade tenía la esperanza de que mi nombre apareciera en el informe que resolvía los asesinatos, ambas necesitábamos que mi currículo mejorara. Su decisión de incluirme era porque estaba segura de que nos acercábamos al final.

—¿Quieres saber de ella? Es una tipa millonaria cuyo nombre es demasiado importante para ser ligado a una investigación inútil.

—Pero entre las víctimas ya hay personas de clase alta.

—Es una chica con contactos.

—Pero es una investigación oficial… y él sigue matando. Ella puede evitar que haya más víctimas.

Conozco a Ino desde el jardín de niños, es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, y porque la quiero es tan difícil verla cargar el peso de la muerte sin resolver de Asuma. La separación de su equipo y la orfandad de la hija de Asuma son pecados a los que Ino no ha sido capaz de encontrarles el pecador, así que ella los carga. Ino es parte de un núcleo familiar fuerte y sus amistades las ha cosechado desde niña, por eso le es tan doloroso hablar de la muerte de su jefe y padrino, quien era el mejor amigo de su padre y prácticamente un padre para ella.

Ino me apreciaba porque aunque éramos amigas desde niñas, yo no formaba parte de la camaradería que caracterizaba al equipo de Asuma. Así que en medio de su frustración, me contó quién era la mujer que sobrevivió el ataque de El Creyente.

—Es una Hyuga.

—¿Hinata?

—No, su hermana menor. Hinata aun no sabe nada.

—¿El Creyente atacó a la hermana menor de Hinata?

Ino asintió, sombría.

—¿Está bien?

—Ilesa. Ni siquiera parecía perturbada.

No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero le prometí a Ino que conseguiría que Hanabi hablara. Además, confiaba plenamente en que Hanabi -o cualquiera que hubiese sobrevivido a esa bestia- podría confirmar mi teoría.

Si bien hasta ese día no estaba en el equipo oficial del caso de El Creyente, eso no quería decir que no estuviera enterada de lo que sucedía, al menos de lo que sucedía en la morgue, que considerando el hábito de El Creyente de ensañarse con las víctimas y sacarles los órganos, significaba mucha información. Conocí a muchas de sus víctimas al examinar sus cuerpos y desde hacía más de un año, le había solicitado a Tsunade mi participación en el caso, por lo que era un tema al que le dedicaba parte de mis pensamientos.

Además, siempre mantuve una buena relación con el antiguo equipo de Asuma: Ino y sus dos compañeros: Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akimichi. Así fue cómo conocí de la gran amistad que existía entre Chiriku, el monje del Templo del Fuego, y Asuma Sarutobi.

En el último informe relevante del caso, elaborado por Shikamaru Nara, se ligó la muerte de Asuma con la masacre del Templo. La investigación de Shikamaru le permitió determinar que la muerte de los monjes fue daño colateral, pues el verdadero móvil era la recompensa que un conocido e inalcanzable mafioso de un país vecino ofrecía a quien le entregara la cabeza del Monje Chiriku.

La importante pista fue conseguida gracias a que el mafioso también ofrecía una jugosa cantidad de dinero por Asuma Sarutobi, cuyo instinto investigador lo hizo acercarse demasiado a las fauces de su propia muerte.

Sin embargo, tal hipótesis no era compartida por los otros miembros de la Policía, pues consideraban que El Creyente no era un sicario, como apuntaba Shikamaru, sino un psicópata que se ensañaba con sus víctimas. Había kilos de desperdicios humanos que confirmaban la locura del asesino.

Shikamaru y yo no dejamos la pista suelta. Al investigar los antecedentes de los cuerpos que llegaban a la camilla de la morgue, víctimas de El Creyente, algunas cabezas, muchas para ser una casualidad, tenían precio. El Creyente era un loco, sí; pero cobraba por algunas de sus víctimas.

En mi tiempo libre, investigaba –gracias al acceso que Kakashi me garantizaba a los registros policiales- a aquellas personas cuyas cabezas tenían precio.

Nadie buscaba a Hanabi Hyuga; pero la cabeza de Neji Hyuga, su primo, sí tenía precio.

Encontré a Hanabi relativamente fácil, aun rondaba el edificio de la Policía, como si esperara que alguien se atreviera a decir que sobrevivió el ataque de El Creyente. Así que en cuanto la vi, subiendo unas escaleras, eso mismo le pregunté.

La muchacha, altanera y rebelde, sacó sus colmillos y coqueteó con la muerte, al hacer comentarios que a cualquier otra persona le resultarían chocantes sobre los avances de la investigación y el fatal destino de tantas personas a manos de un infeliz.

No logré conseguir información pertinente hasta que Neji Hyuga nos encontró.

—Hanabi, estas no son horas de atender personas ajenas a la familia. Tampoco es el lugar—dijo él, con sus ojos fijos en su prima menor, ignorándome por completo.

—Ha sido muy insistente—murmuró la chiquilla, con una sonrisa ladina, subió los escalones que le hacían falta para alcanzarlo—. Por poco le cuento toda la historia.

—No juegues con las personas, Hanabi. No te luce. Investigar es el trabajo de ella, además hay mucho en juego, mucho más de lo que al parecer eres capaz de entender—replicó con frialdad Neji.

La nariz de Hanabi se frunció, en un gesto que yo le conocía demasiado bien a Neji, así que antes de que la muchacha tuviera tiempo de enfrascarse en una discusión con su primo, volví a la carga.

—¿En el ataque habían dos hombres?

—¿Dos hombres?—me preguntó ella, de pronto, parecía sorprendida y curiosa.

En el parte policial, decía que solo fue un atacante. Todos los dictámenes médicos y forenses relacionados con el caso de El Creyente hablaban que solo había un perpetrador.

—No actúa solo. Había otro hombre, ¿cierto? ¿Qué hacía él?—insistí.

—Ella no tiene autoridad para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Su trabajo es como médico. No respondas—le pidió Neji.

Hinata era bondadosa y amable, Neji era de buen corazón, y Hanabi siempre me pareció como una mezcla de ambos, con algo de celos y pedantería. Más parecida a Neji que cualquier otra persona, así que confiaba en mis habilidades para lidiar con ella.

—Estamos hablando de un psicópata. Mentirle a la policía solo provocará que nunca salgamos de este abismo.

—Había dos hombres—dijo, por fin, Hanabi, confirmando mi teoría.

Había desafío en los ojos de Hanabi, pero la expresión de Neji estaba imperturbable. Pero antes de que pudiera averiguar más, mi beeper nos interrumpió. Los tres sabíamos que el asunto no quedaría ahí. Hanabi no escondería información importante de mí. Así que sin ningún tipo de despedida, me marché.

Unas horas después descubrí por qué Neji no había mostrado ninguna seña de estar preocupado por lo que Hanabi dijo. Todo lo relacionado con el posible intento de asesinato a Hanabi Hyuga por parte de El Creyente fue eliminado. No quedó ningún registro escrito que contuviera siquiera el nombre de Hanabi, nunca se recibió declaración alguna de la mujer, y aquellos que la vieron en el edificio, que la escucharon decir que El Creyente la atacó, voltearon el rostro hacia un lado.

La luz se apagó, y con la cadena de hechos que sucedieron a continuación, ni todas las farolas del mundo serían suficientes para darnos una guía de cuál dirección tomar. Fuera cual fuera el camino, siempre estaría cubierto por la noche.

..

 _Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Alguna opinión que compartir?


	2. Segunda Parte

Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece. Sino que es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La sangre lo mancha todo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jashin no fue el primero, pero el último será._

 _Jashin hasta la sangre de los propios dioses beberá._

 _..._

 _Algunos son sacrificios, otros son donadores._

 _Por voluntad propia, ninguno._

 _._

Compartí con Shikamaru las palabras de Hanabi. La única persona que sobrevivió un ataque de El Creyente, lo vio acompañado. Confirmaba que no actuaba solo. Sin embargo, no significaba nada. Solo se trataba de un cebo para engañar mi mente, para hacerme creer que íbamos por el buen camino.

Hanabi solo sería útil si su testimonio lograba convencer a los detectives, para que cambiaran el curso de su investigación, para que dejaran de buscar a un supuesto psicópata meticuloso y llevaran sus hocicos de sabueso a la mafia.

—La decisión vino de arriba—Me contó Shikamaru, con un cigarro entre los labios—. De los Uchiha.

En un país con apenas cuatro generaciones de fundación, después de cruentas guerras, la corrupción es fácil de hacer pasar por gobierno. El linaje militar Uchiha ayudaba a mantenerse en el poder y la oposición no tardaba en ser acallada.

El poder económico de los Hyuga algo podría hacer para ocultar que su heredera fue atacada por un psicópata: la prensa rosa ansiaba esa noticia. Sin embargo, el secretismo y la manipulación adquirían una faceta feroz cuando también incluían a Madara Uchiha, ex comisionado de la policía.

Desaparecer a Hanabi de los folios de la investigación era más provechoso que su declaración en el caso de homicidio más sonado del país. Era comprensible, después de todo: la investigación era inútil.

Estoy segura de que esa noche, Shikamaru no durmió, vi el arrepentimiento escondido en sus ojos. Él fue el único pupilo de Asuma que estuvo presente cuando desapareció. Por lo que Ino me ha contado y por los años que tengo de conocerlo, Shikamaru se culpa por su inexperiencia y falta de coraje cuando su maestro fue secuestrado.

Mi primer trabajo en el caso de El Creyente me encontró en la madrugada, en un parque del casco central de la ciudad. Mi llegada a la escena del crimen salvó a Choji Akimichi de una regañada por parte de Ibiki, pues habían fallado en localizar a Anko Mitarashi.

—Nadie puede incapacitarse durante una investigación como esta. ¿Alguien sabe qué demonios pasó con ella?—En cuanto me vio, el hombre dejó a Choji, quien suspiró aliviado—. Ya está aquí, doctora. Pero no hay nada que usted pueda hacer. No hay cuerpo.

—¿Entonces por qué está presente el departamento de homicidios?

En un claro en medio de unos bambúes, estaban Kakashi y Sai, hablando en susurros: la boca de Kakashi casi no se movía, mientras que la expresión de Sai era indescifrable.

—Aquí lo asesinaron. Pero se llevaron el cuerpo—me explicó Choji.

El Creyente cuidaba muy bien sus huellas: tanto que no había ni un solo sospechoso; sin embargo no cuidaba sus pasos: las escenas del crimen siempre eran un desorden. En esta ocasión, no tuvo ningún cuidado en eliminar las marcas en la tierra del arrastre del cuerpo, que llegaban hasta la calle.

Ese descaro en dejar escenas del crimen que hacían parecer que hasta el más inútil de los investigadores podría resolver, enfadaba a hombres como Ibiki Morino.

—Señor, he confirmado la identidad—dijo Shikamaru, acercándose a nosotros, con unos papeles—. Pertenecía a la Mafia Roja, ofrecían una fortuna por su cuerpo. Naruto ha encontrado restos de él en el Acuario. Detuvieron a tres miembros de la Mafia Roja por haberlo arrojado al tanque de tiburones.

—Acertaron, señores—murmuró Ibiki, mientras ojeaba los documentos—. El asesino es un caza recompensas.

Negué con la cabeza enérgica.

—No. Su compañero lo es.

—No hay ningún indicio de que participe alguien más en los asesinatos. Mis mejores hombres han confirmado que quien infringe las heridas es una sola persona. Sin la ayuda de nadie—me replicó Ibiki, quien a pesar de su apariencia hosca, era un hombre paciente.

—El Creyente no escoge a las víctimas—dijo Shikamaru, pensativo. Ese era un comentario que, de vez en cuando, Shikamaru decía y me hacía sentir escalofríos. En algún momento, Sai, del departamento de homicidios, también lo había dicho, pues al investigar a la secta del Jashinismo, se encontraban registros de un dios que escogía a quienes quería como sacerdotes y a quiénes como sacrificios. Trataba de aliviar mis miedos recordándome que en una secta loca como el jashinismo obviamente la mayoría seríamos considerados como sacrificios.

La voz grave de Ibiki me sacó de mis pensamientos. Dejé de observar la sangre y vísceras en el césped, para fijarme en las cicatrices y ojeras del rostro del investigador.

—Le recuerdo que no todas las víctimas tienen una recompensa sobre sus cabezas.

—No elige a todas las víctimas—agregué yo.

Ibiki gruñó, le devolvió bruscamente el expediente a Shikamaru, y centró su atención en mí:

—No hay ningún cuerpo que levantar. Largo.

Antes de que el reloj diera las seis de la mañana, ya estaba conduciendo en dirección a la casa de Neji Hyuga. Me encargué de estar presente cuando él regresara de hacer ejercicio y fuera en búsqueda del periódico. Neji siempre había sido un hombre de hábitos y yo aun recordaba bastante bien cómo iniciaban sus mañanas... y cómo funcionaba su mente. Por eso, lo busqué.

—No me importa si asesina delincuentes, pero nadie merece morir así—le dije a penas me vio,—. Si sabes algo, deberías decirlo.

—¿A ti? No lo creo.

—Yo sé que también lo viste—solté—. Sé muy bien que Hanabi mintió. Tu familia puede encubrir a Hanabi, pero no a ti. A menos que él fuera detrás de ti, y hayas usado a Hanabi para protegerte—Por la manera en que abrió la puerta de su casa y me hizo un ademán para que entrara, supe que no se atrevería a decirme que yo mentía. Además, ambos sabíamos que Hanabi haría lo que fuera por salvarle el pellejo. Así que más tranquila traté de conseguir información sobre el asesino—. ¿Puedes reconocerlo? Con cualquier seña que recuerdes, Sai será capaz de hacer un retrato.

—No me fastidies, Haruno.

—Le diré a Naruto.

—¿Qué le dirás a Naruto, Sakura?

—Le diré que El Creyente trató de matarte. Que Hanabi le dijo a la policía que la atacó, solo para encubrirte. No me importa si es cierto o no, solo eso bastará para sembrar la duda en Naruto y… en Hinata.

Neji y yo tenemos un pasado en común, y por algún tiempo, pensamos que también compartiríamos un futuro. Pero ese camino terminó pronto, y ahora solo parezco una acosadora que lo sigue y le increpa sobre su vida familiar. A decir verdad, nada que no haya ocurrido antes.

Mi relación con Neji se fortaleció mientras estudiábamos en la universidad, él derecho y yo medicina. En especial, nuestra estrecha relación con Naruto y Hinata nos llevó a compartir y fue tanto que fuimos pareja por tres años. Llegamos a conocernos el uno al otro, bastante bien. El paso del tiempo y el trago amargo de nuestra ruptura, no me impedían comprender su forma de pensar.

Podía afirmar con toda seguridad que Neji no tardó en idear un plan para salvarse, en especial si se trataba de sostenerle una farsa a su familia.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

La petición me parecía tan fuera de contexto que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Reconozco que la presencia de Neji, con su ropa de ejercicio, el cabello bien recogido y la frente perlada de sudor, me recordaba viejos y mejores tiempos.

—¿A dónde?

—Te lo explicaré de camino.

—Tengo que ir al Acuario. Ahí está el cuerpo de la nueva víctima—murmuré.

—No, no tienes que ir. Tsunade ya está ahí.

Quince minutos más tarde, Neji Hyuga aprovechaba que yo ojeaba mi celular, para montarse él en el asiento del conductor de mi vehículo y encender el motor. Debí dar la vuelta y no me sentí cómoda siendo la copilota en mi propia auto, al lado de un hombre que llevaba casi diez años sin ver.

—¿Qué has hecho con tu vida, Neji?

Neji tamborileó levemente el volante, con sus dedos, y miró por el espejo retrovisor para cambiar de carril.

—Soy abogado.

—Sí. Recuerdo que estudiabas derecho y que te graduaste. Me refería a qué has hecho… además de eso.

—Trabajo—murmuró—. En la firma de abogados de la familia.

—¿Te casaste?

—No.

—¿Tienes hijos?

—No.

—¿Ti…?

—No me interesa hacer tertulias ni hablar contigo de mi vida privada. Mucho menos conocer de la tuya.

—No me gusta que un hombre, del que apenas conozco su nombre, maneje mi vehículo.

Nos acercábamos a la zona comercial de la ciudad. Lejos del Acuario y de la Calle Uchiha, donde quedaba el Edificio de la Policía. Un lugar, que reconozco, casi no frecuentaba, por ser ostentoso y caro.

—Son dos hombres—confirmó—. Pero no conseguirás nada de mi familia. Si realmente quieren atraparlos necesitarán otra pista.

—Un retrato…

—No. Un retrato hablado… sería demasiado. Cuando los veas, entenderás.

—¿Cuándo… qué?

—Lo siento—murmuró Neji.

Y ese fue el detonante.

No había un perfil claro sobre quién podría ser El Creyente, pero se barajaba la posibilidad de que fuera algún tipo de millonario resentido, y Neji calzaba en esa descripción.

—¿A caso… eres tú?—pregunté, no sé ni por qué.

Sin importarme la autopista que cruzábamos, abrí la puerta. Neji apenas tuvo tiempo de orillarse antes de que yo saliera despedida; en cuanto detuvo el auto, me bajé y corrí. Neji fue tras mí, y mientras forcejábamos, la policía nos encontró, y por policía me refiero a Rock Lee, gran amigo de ambos.

—¿A caso Neji se sobrepasó contigo, Sakura?—preguntó Rock Lee, con sus vibrantes ojos ardiendo.

—Él es… el asesino—logré decir.

La reacción de Rock Lee no fue la que esperaba. Por supuesto que sé muy bien que los policías, por su entrenamiento y por la costumbre que tienen las personas de mentir, no reaccionan sorprendidos cuando uno hace tal revelación, pero Rock Lee parecía entender muy bien a lo que me refería.

—Esto es muy peligroso, Neji. No deberías incluir a Sakura—fue la respuesta del llamado Bestia Verde de Konoha, aquel incansable hombre que se negaba a utilizar el uniforme reglamentario.

—La necesito—fue la respuesta de Neji, que me causó escalofríos.

—No permitiré q…

—¿Qué sucede? —interrumpí. Confieso que aprecio y respeto a Rock Lee, pero justo como me sucede con Naruto, pierdo la paciencia muy pronto cuando se trata de él.

—Acompáñame a un lugar—insistió Neji, y entró de nuevo al auto, esta vez tomó el asiento de copiloto.

—También iré—me aseguró Rock Lee, dirigiéndose a su patrulla.

Neji me dio la dirección de un exclusivo centro comercial, y después de lidiar con la seguridad interna, que nos impidió el paso, por pretender entrar a la avenida a una hora vergonzosamente temprana, estacioné mi auto enfrente de una joyería. Rock Lee tuvo la precaución de estacionar su patrulla al doblar la esquina. Ninguno de esos ricos comerciantes aceptaría de buena gana un carro de la policía delante de su local.

Como un cuadro que desentona en una pared, un hombre de cabello blanco, con un traje japonés tradicional y sencillo, estaba afuera de la tienda, barriendo la acera con una escoba de paja.

Pensé que si me tomara dos segundos para imaginar cuál debía ser la apariencia física de El Creyente, mi mente imaginaría a un tipo como el que tenía al frente. Su apariencia era pulcra y cuidada, con el cabello bien peinado y sujeto en una cola atrás, sus cejas estaban bien delineadas y tenía una buena mandíbula: en una fotografía hasta podría parecer un hombre apuesto; sin embargo, sus ojos parecían temblar y sus labios se extendían en una mueca larga.

—¡Hyuga!—bramó el hombre en cuanto reconoció a Neji—. ¡Cabrón, eres tú! Creí que no tendrías los huevos para venir por aquí. Y has traído… ¿qué? ¿A tus putos? Jashin te eligió, pero a ellos los mataré: sus infieles almas serán del siempre poderoso Jashin—sus ojos violáceos nos recorrieron de pies a cabeza.

—¿Kakuzu está dentro?—inquirió Neji.

—Siempre preguntan por ese avaro—Rápidamente, se pasaba la escoba de mano, mientras parecía que le hablaba al cielo—. Putos ateos de mierda. Todos arderán en el infierno. ¡Trato de hablarles del misericordioso Jashin y me buscan solo porque quieren a Kakuzu!—Volvió a su tarea de barrer—. Está adentro, quemándose el culo en el infierno de la avaricia.

Neji le hizo un ademán a Rock para que se quedara afuera, quien con su usual jovialidad, asintió con un saludo militar.

—¡Eh, bastardo!—gritó el tipo de cabello blanco, su voz tembló nerviosa—. Déjame a la chica. No quiero quedarme con este rarito.

Di un par de brinquitos para reducir la distancia entre Neji y yo, temerosa de los ojos casi desorbitados del barredor. Mientras atravesaba la elegante recepción, llena de brillos y cifras que nunca podría pagar, me trataba de convencer de que El Creyente no me mataría en la bodega de una lujosa joyería, que Neji no era El Creyente, que Rock Lee no sería capaz de dejarme a las fauces de un peligro tan grande.

Neji, sin ningún tipo de educación, entró a una oficina ubicada en el segundo piso del local. Justo en el momento en que entrábamos, la figura de una persona con una chamarra oscura se levantó y caminó hasta salir por una puerta lateral. No fui capaz de distinguir ningún signo característico, pero pensé que se trataba de una mujer.

En la oficina, pulcramente decorada, estaban dos hombres. Uno al otro lado del escritorio de madera, de piel morena y cabello largo, y el otro en uno de las sillas de visitas, un hombre que yo conocía bien: Orochimaru, el anterior Director de Medicatura Forense.

Ninguno de los dos parecía perturbado por nuestra presencia, así que si no fuera por la mujer que se escabulló rápidamente en cuanto entramos, podría pensar que nos esperaban, que teníamos una cita. Tragué saliva, asustada, y empecé a notar que había algo extraño con la apariencia del hombre tras el escritorio: cicatrices en los labios y algo más que una simple esclerótica irritada.

Neji acercó otra silla, y me pidió que tomara asiento, al lado de Orochimaru. No sabía a dónde fijar mi vista: los tres hombres me parecían igual de peligrosos; pero era absurdo que Neji pretendiera que me sentara, sin embargo, lo hice.

—Recordarás su nombre, Kakuzu—Fue Orochimaru el primero en hablar, con su voz tersa y persuasiva, justo como yo recordaba que le hablaba a Tsunade, cuando ella se negaba aceptar el puesto en el hospital que Orochimaru dejó. Pude ver que el hombre tras el escritorio levantaba una ceja, medianamente interesado—. Sakura Haruno—se relamió los labios después de pronunciar mi nombre y no pude evitar tensarme, la presencia de Lee me había tranquilizado, pero no debí confiar, no debí permitir que Neji me pusiera en una situación que no comprendía—. Fue ella quien detuvo a Sasori—continuó Orochimaru.

—Sasori se dejó atrapar—murmuró el hombre con pereza, como haciendo una aclaración obvia, que me restaba todo el crédito.

—No le quites mérito al descubrimiento del antídoto a cada uno de sus venenos—repuso Orochimaru, y por un momento, si estuviéramos en otras circunstancias, habría creído que eso era un cumplido.

Hacía unos años, el organismo investigador del País de la Arena solicitó la colaboración del nuestro para resolver el caso de Sasori, el marionetista, conocido por sedar a sus víctimas, asesinarlas y convertir sus cuerpos en marionetas. Gracias a mi trabajo en conjunto con una veterana médico de la Arena, logramos desentrañar los misterios del poderoso veneno que usaba, lo cual nos guió a su guarida.

El caso de Sasori era uno de los logros de nuestra policía, y su éxito solía atribuírseme.

Al parecer, el comentario de Orochimaru fue bien recibido, porque el tal Kakuzu asintió, como aprobándome, y le pidió, con una voz grave, a Orochimaru que se marchara.

Antes de que pudiera exigir una explicación, Neji puso una piedra verde, casi del tamaño de su puño, en el escritorio. Asombrada, miré el cuidadoso análisis que Kakuzu hizo con su lupa. Y pasé muchas noches preguntándome por qué fui capaz de guardar silencio por tanto tiempo; la única respuesta que he conseguido es que estaba obnubilada por el lujo y por la expresión dura de Kakuzu.

—Acepto—dijo, finalmente. Dejó la esmeralda a la vista, sobre el escritorio.

—Ella—empezó Neji—, Sakura ha…

—Lo sé—interrumpió el hombre—. La teoría de que "El Creyente" escoge sus víctimas por la recompensa.

—Algunas de sus víctimas—Me vi en la obligación de rectificar, pues no todas las víctimas seguían el patrón. Lamentablemente, mi interés por la explicación adecuada de los hechos era más importante que entender qué era lo que ocurría.

—Esa información me trae sin cuidado—informó Kakuzu, y creí entender que nos decía que solo le importaba el valor en el mercado de las piedras preciosas.

—Sakura ha hecho una lista de posibles víctimas—Escuché a Neji aventurar. No podía creer que con tan solo un par de minutos de conversación, en dos ocasiones, fuera capaz de decir algo que yo consideraba mi mayor secreto—. Ella es médico forense y hace unos días fue asignada al caso de El Creyente, como auxiliar de Tsunade Senju. Además, tiene conocidos en la policía.

—Neji—supliqué su silencio, entre dientes.

—Ibiko Morino ha descartado sus teorías, pero no por siempre—insistió Neji, y era obvio que no escucharía nada de lo que yo dijera.

—Quiero ver la lista—pidió Kakuzu.

—No existe—afirmé, con dureza.

—No se arriesgaría a escribirla en papel—aclaró Neji, como si fuera mi condenado abogado y estuviera tratando de hacerme quedar bien delante de un tribunal—. La policía busca desesperadamente un sospechoso. Hace unos minutos, casi fui yo.

Kakuzu asintió, de la gaveta del costado del escritorio, sacó un papel y me lo tendió. Maldije la hora en que acerqué el papel para poder leerlo. Con un rápido movimiento, saqué el celular de mi bolso. Tenía la intención de llamar a Naruto; sin embargo, Kakuzu fue más rápido que yo y en menos de un segundo me tenía sujeta del brazo y logró quitarme lo que creía mi única salvación.

Quedé atemorizada al ser consciente de su altura y de percibir cómo Neji no movió ni una pestaña.

Él no opuso resistencia cuando me zarandeé para soltarme, y de pie, asustada, temblando como una hoja, exigí saber qué estaba pasando.

—Pagaremos lo que vale la vida de esa gente—dijo Neji, como si estuviera hablando de un trato que yo entendía y formaba parte.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Auxilio!—insistí, pegando gritos.

—Me pondré en contacto contigo—dijo Kakuzu.

—¡Neji! ¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Rock!

Al ver que ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención, corrí hacia la puerta y pretendí salir; sin embargo, el hombre de pelo blanco estaba al otro lado: él había acudido al llamado de mis gritos, pude deducir al verlo agitado y con su ropa desacomodada. Fue tal nuestra cercanía al encontrarnos en el umbral de la puerta, que pude ver que de su cuello guindaba un medallón con un triángulo invertido dentro de un círculo: el signo que El Creyente hacía con la sangre de sus víctimas.

Cientos de veces había leído en los informes forenses de Shizune que El Creyente también dibujaba ese signo en la piel de sus víctimas. También, había escuchado las atemorizantes leyendas de un portal y de una bestia de sangre que Sai había investigado al tratar de averiguar más sobre Jashin.

Con el alma a punto de salirse de mi cuerpo, retrocedí.

—¡Por Jashin! Mujer, parece que has visto al diablo—dijo el hombre—. ¿Qué pasa? Kakuzu, eres un puto de mierda. Me dices que no asuste a los clientes, y tú has hecho que esta mujer grite pidiendo auxilio. Eh. Eh. ¿Qué es eso? —sus ojos se dirigieron al papel que yo había dejado caer—. ¡Otra vez con esa lista! Así no funciona Jashin. Jashin no puede exigir las almas de las personas de una lista. Jashin pide un sacrificio cuando él lo necesita, no cuando lo dice tu condenada lista de dinero, puto avaro. ¡El dinero no es importante para Jashin!

—Hidan, prepara un té.

—¿Qué? ¿A caso soy tu sirviente? No te he dejado darme por el culo como para que me estés tratando como si fuera tu esclavo, sodomita pecador.

La interrupción fue gracias a mi celular. Bendito Naruto, por llamarme en ese momento. El sonido comercial, que nunca tuve tiempo de cambiar, atrajo la atención de todos, y Kakuzu me arrojó el celular. Mis manos temblaban, cuando lo llevé a mi oreja.

— _Sakura,_ _¿estás bien? Recibimos un reporte de una mujer pidiendo ayuda en carretera, Rock Lee dice que eras tú_.

—Naruto—susurré. Quise decirle que me matarían, que la policía estaba equivocada, que yo estaba equivocada, que no eran dos hombres, que eran tres los asesinos y que Neji era uno de ellos.

— _No te oyes muy bien. ¿Todavía estás con Neji y Rock Lee?_

—Sí. Estoy con Neji… y con otros dos… Naruto.

— _¿Hay algún problema? No sabía que te habías reencontrado con Neji. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes?_

—Ven por mí. Por favor… no dejes…

— _¿Dónde estás?_

A sabiendas de que los dos hombres me observaban con atención, fui capaz de dar la dirección de la joyería. A ninguno le importó.

 _—Claro. Iré por ti a penas salga del trabajo. Le diré a Hinata, le gustará ver a Neji. Oh, ni hablar de Boruto…_

—No. Ven ya. Por favor.

 _—No puedo ir ya, Sakura. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Puedes hablar libremente?_

—No.

 _—Voy para allá. Buscaré a algún policía que esté cerca para que llegue antes. No te preocupes, Sakura. No dejaré que te suceda nada._

—Naruto…

De un manotazo, Hidan, el de cabello blanco, me arrebató el celular.

—¡Otro policía! Estoy harto de ver policías. ¡Los policías me calientan la cabeza!

—Cállate, Hidan—dijo Kakuzu, sin inmutarse por nada—. Y trae el té.

—Les daré del té de tu reserva especial y les serviré un montón. Gastaré tanto té que no quedará nada para mañana. Pero primero me limpiaré el culo—gruñó Hidan y salió.

Observé la escena, de dos hombres atractivos y adinerados, que parecían hacer negocios en una lujosa oficina, y me dije a mí misma que lo único que explicaba por qué aun no me desmayaba, era que ninguno de los dos había variado su posición.

—Sasori, el Escorpión Rojo—murmuró distraídamente Kakuzu, con el interés de retomar ese inicial tema de conversación—. El primer asesino en serie atrapado. Sus piezas, cuidadosamente elegidas para ser convertidas en marionetas, en aquello que representaba su arte eterno.

—Era un loco y un sádico—interrumpí. Reconocía que mis errores me habían llevado a esa situación incomprensible, pero, por ningún motivo, toleraría una conversación en buenos términos de Sasori.

—Un maestro de la anatomía, una carrera prominente en el mundo artístico y un habilidoso creador de venenos—continuó Kakuzu—. Tantas cualidades requieren a una persona con muchísima capacidad que pueda detenerlo.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, ese habría sido el mejor halago recibido por mi participación en aquella feroz investigación. Ahora solo me producía una irritación y furia que no me creía capaz de contener.

—Un loco y un sádico. Con una crueldad infinita—repliqué.

—Suicidio—asintió Kakuzu, al parecer dándome la razón respecto a la locura y al sadismo—. Según tengo entendido, atribuyeron su comportamiento a la pérdida temprana de sus padres.

—Era un loco y un sádico. No hay ninguna explicación—gruñí, realmente molesta.

—Joder. Nunca había estado con una persona que era capaz de interrumpirme tres veces con el mismo comentario de mierda. Ni siquiera el bastardo de Hidan me hace eso.

El comentario llegó a avergonzarme, y me encontré boqueando. Sin embargo, Neji, pendiente de la hora que marcaba un gran reloj, habló:

—Volviendo al tema…

Por esta vez, la interrupción parecía favorecerme. Sin embargo, esa no fue mi impresión al ver a Anko Mitarashi en la entrada de la oficina.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí?—habló la detective con fuerza—. Naruto me pidió que viniera—explicó y no me sentí tranquila—, y Rock Lee está afuera. ¿Por qué hay tal desglose de poder policial? ¿A caso otra vez usando tus influencias, Sakura?

La presencia de Anko me hizo temer más por mi seguridad. Quise decir muchas cosas: el tipo de cabello blanco de la entrada es el asesino, estos dos son sus cómplices, sálvame, no dejes que me maten, quédate conmigo hasta que llegue Naruto, pide refuerzos, arréstalos, pero solo fui capaz de articular:

—Creí que tenías permiso por incapacidad; tu pierna...

—Lo tengo—respondió, de mal modo—. Pero nunca apago el radio y pasaba cerca cuando escuché el mensaje de Naruto.

Asentí, aunque su respuesta, creíble, no me dio confianza.

—¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?

—Vi tu vehículo estacionado afuera—me dijo Anko, y, en ese momento, eso era lo que menos me importaba.

—Quiero irme.

—¿Es necesario que levante un acta policial de esto? Escuché al tipo de la tienda decir que habías pedido ayuda, Sakura, pero Rock Lee está afuera—habló Anko, suspiró, como si estuviera lidiando con cadetes—. ¿Y qué debo reportar? ¿Qué le tienes miedo al compromiso? ¿No te gustó el anillo que te compraron?

Tenía claro que aun no acomodaba mis ideas, pero me ofendió enormemente que Anko me tratara de esa forma.

—Oficial, quiero que se vayan. Todos, han perturbado la paz de mi negocio—habló Kakuzu, y extrañamente, esas hoscas palabras sí le dieron sosiego a mi alma.

—Andando, Sakura, Hyuga.

Neji trató de hablarme mientras salíamos, pero huí de él y corrí tras Anko, sin fijarme ni en Rock Lee ni Hidan.

—Sakura. Por favor—me pidió Neji, siguiéndome—. La policía no puede detenerlos. Nosotros sí.

—¿Crees que no puede detenerlos?—Me giré sobre mis talones y lo enfrenté en susurros—. La policía detuvo al ¡ _magnífico_ artista de Sasori! ¿No escuchaste a ese loco hablando? Naruto casi muere, cielos. La Anciana Chiyo murió por culpa de ese enfermo.

—El sistema no puede retener a un hombre como Hidan. No hay ninguna cárcel que pueda pararlo—replicó Neji, con el mismo tono susurrado y molesto que yo usaba.

—¿Sakura, estás lista? ¿Siguen discutiendo por el anillo? —llamó nuestra atención Anko, que me esperaba con la puerta de su vehículo abierta. Ignoré a Neji y a Rock, y corrí en su dirección.

—Traté de sacarte lo más rápido posible de ahí—me dijo Anko, mientras encendía el auto.

—Gracias—murmuré, también agradeciéndole que me ayudara a colocarme el cinturón de seguridad, pues mis manos temblaban ligeramente.

—¿Quieres hablar de lo qué pasó? Escuché que hacía unos minutos tuviste un altercado con el chico Hyuga, en la autopista. No pensé que le tuvieras tanto miedo al compromiso.

—Llévame donde Naruto, por favor.

—¿Por qué hiciste un escándalo en un lugar como ese? Ese hombre tiene mucho dinero y sus clientes son muy selectos. Nunca podrías pagar ni la pieza más pequeña de esa tienda, y te atreves a gritar en su cara. Tienes que ser muy tonta, Sakura.

—¿Quién es él?

—Un joyero. Un terrateniente. Un prestamista. Un usurero. Como quieras llamarlo. Pero es un tipo que conoce de dinero. No es alguien que quieras tener de enemigo.

—¿Y paga sus impuestos? —gruñÍ, con cierta molestia.

—Creo que eso puede respondértelo Neji Hyuga.

Debí suponer que Neji ya estaría en la casa de Naruto cuando yo llegara. Quizá, Neji tendría más derecho de estar aquí que yo misma.

—Vete—siseé, mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar a la puerta de la casa de mi mejor amigo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No. Le contaré todo a Naruto.

—Sakura.

—¡Déjame!

—Kakuzu puede ser el testigo que el caso necesita. Un testigo de la corona—El comentario me desorientó, por lo que Neji ganó el tiempo suficiente para saber que había comprado mi curiosidad—. Eres una persona muy difícil, Sakura—murmuró, más tranquilo, con un brillo de añoranza en sus ojos, y en los míos, estoy segura de que se reflejó mi enojo.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que estoy pensando de ti? ¡Me llevaste a la guarida de El Creyente! Creo que estoy muy tranquila…

—Nunca me hubieras creído.

—¡Lo único que creo es que eres su cómplice! ¡Por dios, Neji!

—No lo soy. Pero tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber que las buenas intenciones tuyas o de Naruto no solucionarán el mundo… y no atraparán al asesino.

—Por supuesto. Si ningún cómplice quiere ser atrapado.

—Sakura, presta atención. ¿Cuántas muertes? ¿Cuántos años han pasado sin ninguna pista? Soy lo más cercano que podrás estar para ponerle fin a esto.

—¡Yo no tengo que ponerle fin a nada! ¡Para eso está la policía!

—La policía es insuficiente. Kakuzu, simplemente, está en otra liga. Y el sistema carcelario no puede detener a Hidan.

—Estoy harta, Neji. Me duele la cabeza.

—Olvidamos el té—murmuró él, como si el té que Kakuzu nos ofreció valiera la pena. Me sonrió, levemente, y continuó hablando—. Kakuzu es traficante de órganos y muchos de sus clientes son personas que jamás te imaginarías. Ni la policía ni los políticos le pueden poner fin, porque él es más grande que eso. Sin embargo, Kakuzu solo sabe de dinero… actualmente está con Hidan porque con él puede conseguir dinero.

Ya había augurado esa teoría: los órganos que El Creyente le quitaba a los cuerpos, que no tenían un precio sobre sus cabezas, se vendían muy bien en el mercado negro. Inclusive, el hospital cargó sobre sus espaldas investigaciones y auditorías policiales, pues buscaban pruebas de doctores que se prestaran para realizar trasplantes de órganos.

—¿Y eso qué?—repuse—.El Creyente aprovecha al cien por ciento cada milímetro del cuerpo de las víctimas, tienes que ver los cadáveres, la maraña de pellejo que son.

—Kakuzu solo lo hace por el dinero que puede conseguir. Por la piedra que le entregué, olvidará la recompensa que pesa sobre mi cabeza. Podemos pagar el precio de cada víctima que elija Hidan. Y cuando Kakuzu confíe en nosotros, vea que somos una excelente fuente de recursos, le propondremos que delate a Hidan. Te aseguro que por la cantidad de dinero "justa", él aceptará un par de años en la cárcel. Y la policía podrá detener a Hidan. Es Hidan quien mata, este es el plan perfecto para acabar con todas esas muertes.

—Dijiste que el sistema no puede contra Hidan.

Quizá por la simpatía que aun le guardaba, evité decirle que acababa de sonar como un loco.

—Hidan es un inútil si está solo. Acompañado, bajo la protección de Kakuzu, es un hombre muy peligroso. Quítale a Kakuzu, y un par de esposas podrán detenerlo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, y la mirada sorprendida que me dirigió, me hizo saber que hice la pregunta correcta. ¿Por qué me estaba pidiendo que participara de esa locura?

—Porque comprendiste que Hanabi me encubrió. Esa noche, Hidan fue por mí, porque Kakuzu se lo pidió. Hanabi ni siquiera estaba en el lugar.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hidan se presentó en mi casa, desnudo, solo cubierto con una capa larga y roja. Creí que era un payaso. Forcejeamos. Logré derribarlo, porque no es muy fuerte. Es gritón y loco, lo cual seguramente afecta la estabilidad mental de sus víctimas. Pero si no se pierde la calma, se puede inutilizar fácilmente—murmuró—. Después apareció Kakuzu. No tuve oportunidad contra él… pero alcancé a ofrecerle dinero. Un mafioso al que había enviado a la cárcel hacía poco pedía mi cabeza, por 20 mil ryos. Se los pagué a Kakuzu. Y estoy vivo. Justo lo que queremos que suceda…

Cuando se habló de Hanabi como una sobreviviente al ataque, muchos no lo creyeron. El asesino que buscaban se ensañaba con sus víctimas, jamás permitiría que alguien escapara. Tenía que haber una razón muy grande para que Hidan dejara vivir a Neji.

—No tiene sentido. Tenemos pruebas de que remata a sus víctimas, ¿por qué te dejaría ir? Hidan nunca ha dejado un "trabajo" sin acabar.

—Según entendí—me dijo Neji, con el ceño fruncido—, no "bebió" de mi sangre, por lo cual puede interrumpir el sacrificio. Por cierto, lo que hace son "sacrificios". Tengo la lista...

—Tengo un trabajo en el gobierno—repliqué, claro está, con la primera idiotez que se me ocurrió.

—Yo también tengo uno, pero es mucho más importante detener a Hidan. Además, tendremos cuidado.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido.

—Hidan es un imbécil. Kakuzu evita que sea atrapado y es quien lo convenció de que matara en forma ordenada. Hidan le obedece porque Kakuzu le garantiza que tendrá víctimas. Pero Kakuzu solo lo hace porque está interesado en el dinero que puede ganar. Tan sencillo como ofrecerle más. Ese hombre por dinero traicionará a Hidan. Lo único que los une es que ninguno de los dos puede matar al otro. Sakura, es tu oportunidad…

—No lo digas.

Neji no tenía que recordarme que esta podría ser mi oportunidad para hacer algo verdaderamente útil, por mí misma.

...

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar review.

¿Me cuentan qué opinan?

Nos leemos


	3. Tercera Parte

Hola.

Naruto no me pertenece. Sino que es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La sangre lo mancha todo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _La muerte toca la puerta de la policía._

 _._

Me planté delante de la primera vitrina de anillos de compromiso –valga aclarar- de la joyería del tal Kakuzu, agradecí no ver a Hidan, porque estaba segura que su hablaba me quitaría el poco valor que había ganado en unas horas.

—Sakura—me llamó Kakuzu, desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me sorprendió que recordara mi nombre, pero reconocía que él no sería una persona que descuidara sus relaciones sociales.

—Condiciones—exigí, y me molestó lo mucho que debí alzar la cabeza para no sentirme tan pequeña. Conocía hombres mucho más altos y nunca me había sentido tan intimidada. Quizá eran las cicatrices que al parecer atravesaban todo su cuerpo. Mi ojo médico las examinaba, ávida, preguntándome cómo las había obtenido.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de por qué Neji Hyuga te incluyó en este trato.

—No me pondrás en contra de él—lo interrumpí, mis ojos despegándose de los tatuajes circulares en sus brazos para mirarlo de nuevo al rostro, a aquellos ojos irritados, como si el brillo de la joyería le molestaran.

Él asintió, y mirándome de pies a cabeza, soltó:

—Quítate la ropa.

—No.

—Entonces, llamaré a Hidan.

—Mira. Esto no tiene sentido para mí. Nunca lo va a tener. Neji trató de convencerme de que el sistema no puede con ustedes, pero yo creo en Naruto. Naruto puede detenerlos.

—¿Quién es Naruto? —Volteé los ojos ante su comentario irónico. Naruto era el mejor fiscal en todo el país, y los que estaban fuera de la ley lo sabían mejor. Él soltó un gruñido, que quizá era una risa—. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A amenazarnos? No tienes nada contra ninguno de nosotros. La policía ni siquiera puede ligar a Hidan con El Creyente y eso que Hidan gritaría en el centro de la delegación policial que lo es.

—Por eso vine. Pienso averiguar cómo ligarlos. Toda técnica tiene una debilidad—gruñí, y me pareció adecuado citar la frase que Itachi Uchiha solía decirnos a los nuevos. Después de todo, fue Itachi Uchiha quien me convenció de que actuara.

Un mafioso de poca monta ofreció dinero por la cabeza de Neji, Kakuzu aceptó y convenció a Hidan de actuar; sin embargo, Neji descubrió la identidad del asesino en serie y salió con vida, ofreciendo un precio superior al que le habían dado a Kakuzu. Además, al saber quién era la persona que tantas vidas se había llevado, buscó apoyo en Itachi Uchiha, antes de acudir a la policía.

Itachi Uchiha conocía a Kakuzu como miembro de una oscura organización mafiosa y sabía que, aunque sin escrúpulos, se podía negociar con él. Por otra parte, Hidan tan solo era una bestia ignorante que encontraba placer al causarles dolor físico a las personas. Sin la protección de Kakuzu y la dosis adecuada de sedantes, cualquier hospital psiquiátrico se podría hacer cargo de él.

Negociarían con Kakuzu para que ofreciera su confesión y aceptara una pena disminuida, a cambio de enterrar a Hidan por siempre.

Un día normal para un abogado.

Fuera del plan de Neji e Itachi, Hanabi actuó. Escuchó ruidos en su casa, un hombre vociferando rezos y al ver los destrozos en la habitación de su primo y sus heridas, reconoció los signos de El Creyente. Atemorizada, llamó a la policía. Consciente de que Neji estaría en problemas en su familia si se descubría el peligro que significaba para la seguridad familiar, dijo que El Creyente la atacó.

Esa fue la primera vez que una mujer tan sagaz como Hanabi se comportó como una niña asustada y actúo sin pensar. Dos hombres tratando de matar a su primo fue demasiado para ella, y así se lo hizo ver a todo aquel que la increpó por su ingenua idea de buscar a la policía.

El chismorreo y la especulación de que estaban cerca de atrapar al asesino, molestaron a Kakuzu. La inicial negociación con Neji empezaba a peligrar y tanto Neji como Itachi eran lo suficientemente prudentes para saber que debían mover sus piezas con cuidado, después de todo, Kakuzu fue capaz de llevar a su muerte a Asuma Sarutobi. Si consideraba que ponían en riesgo su negocio, buscaría los medios para acabar con ellos.

Itachi, entonces, debió recurrir a las influencias de su familia para acallar el escándalo que Hanabi y sus nervios –en un momento de crispación, la muchacha se dejó decir que todos eran unos insensibles y que ella amaba a su primo-, habían causado. Con la cantidad justa de dinero, la investigación fue acallada.

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho.

Kakuzu no quería ni a los Hyuga ni a los Uchiha en sus negocios.

Así que después de una conversación con Itachi Uchiha, me sentía lo suficientemente convencida de que el sistema policial no podría detener a Hidan y a Kakuzu, mientras estuvieran juntos. Y que nosotros tres podríamos idear una manera para separarlos.

—Retírate de mi vista—dijo Kakuzu, finalmente.

—¡¿Retírat…?! Ni puedo decir esa mierda. ¿Por qué estás tan educado, anciano? —dijo Hidan, apareciendo de pronto tras de mí. No tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar a sus gritos, así que solo me quedé quieta observándolo—. Cuando uno quiere echar a alguien, hay que rezar a Jashin para que se lleve su alma. ¿Quieres que Jashin tome el alma de esta mujer? ¡Le chuparé toda la sangre!

Lo que debió ocurrir hace horas, ocurrió en ese preciso momento. Las imágenes de todos los cadáveres que había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar, víctimas de Hidan, me asediaron. ¿En qué me había metido? No estaba lista para morir.

Las palabras de Itachi o de Neji explicándome procesos judiciales en los que se había utilizado testigos de la corona, personas que aceptaban su participación y denunciaban a los demás participantes, dejaron de tener sentido. De repente, solo pensaba que estaba a la par de un asesino múltiple y de un sicario.

—Te dije que te perdieras, Hidan—gruñó Kakuzu.

—¿Eh? ¡Ya sé qué es esto! ¡Estás celoso de mí, puto! Como me tiro a una vieja, que siempre viene a buscarme, te has conseguido a una putita. Pero de seguro esta perra se ha asustado al verte la cara tan horrible y no quiso chupártela. Digo, ¿quién querría? Pero, además, les has ofrecido una miseria… y aunque esté flaca y desgarbada, seguro que se considera una puta fina y quiere tu dinero…

—He llegado demasiado lejos—Hablé y Hidan murmuró que solo había ido dos veces a la tienda, pero yo lo ignoré—, como para permitir que me alejen. Descubriré cómo inculpar a Hidan, y tú me ayudarás en eso.

—¿Cuánto dinero me darás?

—Herejes, el dinero no le importa a Jashin.

—No se trata de dinero—repliqué.

—Al fin, alguien que entiende a Jashin. ¡No se trata de dinero!

—Entonces, estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Descubriré cómo atraparlos. Cómo detener a El Creyente.

—Serás solo una víctima. Una cualquiera. Hidan podría sacrificarte en este preciso instante.

—Cómo odio ese apodo. Pueden llamarme "El más fiel y noble servidor de Jashin". El Creyente suena como si creyera en cualquier mierda. Jashin quiere que esta ciudad se cubra de sangre, y yo haré cumplir su palabra.

—Sakura—gruñó Kakuzu—, ¿te gustaría que habláramos de negocios lejos de este imbécil?

No sé por qué, pero sonreí.

.O.o.O.

Había sido enviada como mensajera. O al menos, eso me prometieron que sería. Solo debía transmitir el mensaje y debía actuar rápido, porque Kakuzu tenía negocios que mantener y un loco que satisfacer.

No tenía el tiempo para enfrentar dilemas: el incumplimiento a mi juramento hipocrático, la falta de moral y ética en mis actuaciones, y el miedo a ser atrapada. No tenía tiempo para nada de eso.

Kakuzu identificaba a una víctima, de su lista, exigía un precio. Neji o Itachi me buscaban, ideábamos distintas maneras para que la mercancía me fuera entregada, y yo debía asistir al punto de encuentro que Kakuzu había designado para la entrega.

Lamentablemente, debía quedarme con Kakuzu mientras examinaba minuciosamente el contenido del maletín: joyas, relojes, piedras, billetes extranjeros, inclusive me pareció reconocer piezas arqueológicas y unos jarrones que había visto en la biblioteca de la Mansión Hyuga.

La sensación de peligro empezó a disiparse conforme mejoraba en coordinar con Kakuzu, no me era difícil inventar excusas a mis amigos y familia, y empecé a encontrar interesante el tiempo que pasaba con Kakuzu: a su manera, solía darme datos atractivos sobre las joyas o los productos que le llevaba; sin embargo, a Hidan el dinero no lo contenía.

Las muertes a manos de El Creyente ocurrían, un indigente, una drogradicta, un solterón que nunca salía de casa: su perfil de víctima empezaba a ser de clase más baja, susceptible a desapariciones, lamentablemente, el tipo de persona que a nadie le importaba.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el expediente del caso de El Creyente se empolvaba en una esquina de los escritorios de todos los investigadores.

De vez en cuando, la mirada lastimera de Ino me recordaba que Hidan, a quien por suerte no veía mucho, fue quién le arrebató la vida a Asuma Sarutobi, a solicitud de Kakuzu, quien cobró la recompensa.

Mi solución era enterrar los momentos de duda y creer, con todas mis fuerzas, que lo que hacíamos: conseguir dinero, cumplir con las necesidades de Kakuzu e ignorar las rabietas de Hidan por tantos días sin sacrificios, valía la pena, que avanzábamos hacia una meta más importante y que lograríamos lo imposible.

"Testigo de la corona" era una frase lo suficientemente fuerte como para convencerme de que valía la pena todo lo que hacíamos. Kakuzu nos daría finalmente el precio de su libertad, crearía un escenario para atrapar a El Creyente y la fiscalía no tendría ninguna dificultad para enviar a Kakuzu a la cárcel y a Hidan al manicomio.

Conforme compartía más tiempo con Kakuzu, una insana atracción por él crecía en mí. He resultado débil al encanto de los hombres peligrosos, mi pasado estaba lleno de momentos en los que perdía mi dignidad y bragas por unas cuantas promesas vacías y cuando me enamoraba, irremediablemente, la gravedad de mis errores aumentaba.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia, a su olor a cigarro, a su voz grave y pausada, que cada día la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos se hacía más estrecha. Dejé de temerle a sus ojos punzantes, a las cicatrices en sus labios y a sus manos grandes. Empecé a anhelar la sensación de peligro cada vez que me escabullía para encontrarme con él, a dejarme llevar por sus palabras cuando me hablaba, a ansiar el próximo encuentro.

Estábamos en su oficina, en el segundo piso de la joyería, terminábamos de contar un cargamento de diamantes que Neji había logrado incautar a uno de sus clientes de un país vecino, cuando me di cuenta de lo fuera de control que estaba todo.

Por más pudientes que fueran sus familias o exitosos sus trabajos, ni Neji ni Itachi tenían los recursos suficientes para comprar la vida de personas, por tanto tiempo. Desde hacía algunas semanas, habían entrado en negocios oscuros para conseguir el dinero: trasiego de pinturas y obras artísticas, falsificación de productos finos, juegos con las finanzas de las empresas y los bonos del gobierno, utilización de información empresarial privilegiada.

Las actividades ilícitas y la maquinaria fuera de la ley que Neji e Itachi debían mover para satisfacer la avaricia de Kakuzu empezaban a ser tan poderoso como el mercado de órganos que Kakuzu empezaba a abandonar.

Pero, me di cuenta de que no me importaba. Tampoco tenía tiempo para preocuparme por eso.

—Acércate—me dijo Kakuzu.

Dejó de lado los diamantes y limpió la mesa del escritorio. Su esencia parecía abarcar toda la oficina, como si hubiera hilos enredándolo todo y atrayéndome hacia él.

—¿Tengo que estar cerca?

—Necesariamente.

Apenas podía contener el huracán de emociones que me sacudía por dentro. Kakuzu era un asesino, un avaro, un loco, el culpable de pesadillas, de tristezas, de dolores, y yo estaba a segundos de entregarme a él. Lo sabía.

Y la preocupación de Tsunade por el estado maltratado de los cadáveres y lo que debieron sufrir en vida, el desconsuelo de Ino por la muerte de su padrino, el estrés de Naruto por resolver el caso, no tenían espacio en mi mente; solo me importaban los dedos de él acariciando mi brazo.

Me giró, hasta que quedé dándole la espalda. Por tres segundos en los que contuve la respiración no sucedió nada. Sin embargo, de pronto se inclinó sobre mí, y agarrándome por la cintura, me subió la falda y acomodó su pene erecto bajo mis nalgas.

—¿Qué haces?—chillé, tratando de hacer contacto visual con él.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo, Sakura—dijo él, sus labios contra mi mejilla.

—No—le dije—. Así no. No me vas a coger de esta forma… como dice Hidan. No será como cogen los perros.

—Sakura—Su voz era grave, seria—. Apoya las condenadas manos en la mesa y deja de quejarte. Te prometo que no te la meteré por el culo. Te quiero de espaldas.

Le di un codazo y girando mi cintura todo lo que podía, lo miré directo a los ojos.

—Eres un idiota. Así no dejaré que lo hagas.

Kakuzu sin más me soltó y caminó hasta su silla. Su pantalón desacomodado y su miembro visible. Volteé los ojos, soltando un suspiro de fingida exasperación, y caminé hasta sentarme en su regazo. Perezosamente, colocó sus manos en mi cadera y me levantó un poco. Con lentitud, me quité la blusa y el sostén, y me acerqué hasta poder besarlo. Pasé la lengua por las cicatrices en su boca y antes de iniciar cualquier movimiento inicial, me preguntó:

—¿En esta posición, sí?

—Quiero verte—susurré.

—¿Estás segura?

Nadie creería que los ojos verdes de Kakuzu cambiaron su expresión, que las venas reventadas que oscurecían sus cuencas, tiritaron, cuando asentí con la cabeza, decidida. Por un momento, sentí que su mirada cambiaba, que era diferente, que era humana, y esa mirada me la estaba dedicando a mí.

Sus ojos nunca se despegaron de los míos.

.O.o.o.

Desperté en una habitación desconocida, con Kakuzu a mí lado, su cabello largo desperdigado por toda la almohada.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar—susurré, mientras recordaba de pronto mis obligaciones, la más importante, nunca salirme de mi rutina para evitar sospechas. Revisé mi beeper y me apresuré a contestar un mensaje de Tsunade—. Me pondré la misma ropa… Espero que nadie lo note—susurré para mí misma, pues Tsunade exigía inmediatamente mi presencia en el hospital.

Kakuzu se levantó de la cama, y al observar su ancha espalda, sentí un pinchazo de excitación.

—Qué ingenua eres—me dijo. Me senté en la cama y lo miré con el ceño fruncido, tratando de que su cuerpo y el recuerdo de la noche no nublaran más mis sentidos—. Dirás que Neji te atrasó. Te llevaré a tu casa.

Negué con la cabeza. A nadie le parecía sospechoso que mantuviera contacto con Neji, pues era conocido, al menos por mis amigos, que tuvimos una relación. Inclusive, Naruto en algún momento había dicho que le agradaba saber que habíamos limado asperezas. Sin embargo, no me hacía nada de gracia acudir a Neji como coartada.

—No hace falta ir hasta mi casa. Cuando me ponga la bata, nadie notará mi ropa.

Kakuzu frunció levemente el ceño, sacó ropa limpia de un armario y empezó a vestirse.

—No he llegado hasta aquí gracias a la falsa suposición de que nadie lo notará. Cuido cada uno de mis pasos, y eso incluye los que dé contigo. Así que también cuidarás cada uno de tus pasos.

—Puedo irme sola—murmuré, pero solo me sentí como una niña pequeña.

—No lo creo—dijo él. Salió de la habitación, supongo que en busca de mi ropa que había quedado en la oficina—. Hidan, eres un bastardo—Lo escuché decir.

—¿Con quién estás, viejo de mierda? ¿De quién es esta ropa? Ahora que terminaste, ¿la puedo usar yo?—Pude escuchar que Hidan le increpaba—. Después de todo, te gusta que te preste a la puta de la policía que viene a verme. Así que es válido que yo pueda estar con la tuya.

Kakuzu volvió a entrar, dejó mi ropa en la cama, y terminó de alistarse, mientras yo me mudaba. Tras la puerta, podíamos escuchar las pisadas de Hidan.

—¡No me moveré de aquí! Tendrán que salir y veré quién es tu puta, ateo de mierda.

Antes de salir, Kakuzu me dijo:

—Ya he estado en prisión. No me interesa volver.

Comprendí al instante que el plan de Neji había llegado a su fin. Pasara lo que pasara, Kakuzu ya no colaboraría con nosotros, pero tampoco podría estar segura de si colaboraría con Hidan.

—¡Ja! ¡Te pillé!—gritó Hidan cuando salimos, pero se quedó callado al ver que se trataba de mí—. ¡Kakuzu-chan!—dijo con voz temblorosa, como si no creyera que me veía—. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Me estás traicionando…?

Kakuzu me sujetó de la mano y me apuró para salir.

—No tenemos tiempo—dijo, y caminamos hacia la salida, suavemente enredamos los dedos, hasta que debimos separarnos cuando monté en el taxi. Kakuzu pagó al chofer—. Entra a tu casa por la puerta de atrás—me indicó.

Me fui sin siquiera mirarlo, porque en ese momento, no sabía que sería la última vez que lo vería. Estaba preocupada por las dos horas de atraso que tenía y le pedí al taxista que por favor me llevara al hospital, sin embargo, el hombre me dejó cerca de mi casa y no arrancó el auto hasta asegurarse de que yo entraba al jardín.

—Buenos días, Sakura—me saludó una voz masculina. Grité y dejé caer mi bolso del susto, pues no esperaba que alguien me esperara en mi casa.

—¡Neji! —gemí, sin saber si me aliviaba encontrarlo o no—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirí, pero él me miraba sorprendido de pies a cabeza, como tratando de descifrar qué había pasado conmigo. Supuse que no tenía muy buen aspecto, y avergonzada, le dije—. Puedo explicarlo.

—No hace falta—cortó él—. Solo decidí esperar a que vinieras.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque pensé que podría…—Se detuvo, pensativo—, pensé que podrías necesitar mi ayuda.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca has llegado tarde al trabajo. En cuanto me enteré, decidí venir aquí… pensando que podría serte de ayuda.

—¿Kakuzu te dijo?

Neji achicó los ojos.

—¿Estabas con él? —Mi respuesta fue más que clara: mis mejillas delatándome—. Alístate—murmuró él, sin mirarme—. Si queremos que la justificación sea creíble no podemos durar mucho.

—¿Quién te dijo que estaba tarde?—Quise saber, pero él no me respondió. Así que fui a mi habitación por una ducha rápida.

Me sorprendió encontrar a Neji en la cocina, había preparada un desayuno. Fue en ese momento que noté que la radio que solía escuchar mientras me alistaba, estaba desconectada y en otra posición. La acomodé, y la encendí, por acto reflejo.

—"… la mitad de sus accionistas fueron separados de sus cargos, con lo que quedan dudas los cierres de varios tratos que la policía fiscal investiga. Neji Hyuga el principal sospecho del desfalco deberá enfre…"

La noticia me dejó fría. Explicaba por qué él estaba en mi casa. Lo descubrieron. Lo despidieron. Y acudió a mí.

Neji rehuyó mi mirada, otra vez, apagó la radio.

—Tiene interferencia, me molesta ese ruido—murmuró, como si esa excusa fuera suficiente.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Tener cuidado—susurró.

.O.o.O.

Por unas semanas la falta de noticias sobre asesinatos y sobre su joyería, me hicieron creer que había regresado a los días de antaño, a mi normalidad, que ya no debía coquetear con los límites de lo incorrecto y lo nefasto.

Además, estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con la caída de Neji, ahora investigado por una sarta de delitos de cuello blanco, como para pensar en Kakuzu.

Hasta que a la morgue llegó el cuerpo de una mujer que había fallecido en una prestigiosa tienda del centro de la ciudad.

Realicé la autopsia en compañía de Tsunade y Shizune, como hacíamos cuando era un caso especialmente difícil, y después observé al hombre de la funeraria llevarse el cuerpo de Anko Mitarashi, mujer, 44 años, soltera, causa de defunción: estrangulamiento.

A decir verdad le apretaron con tanta fuerza el cuello que fue desnucada, le sacaron los huesos de la nuca de su lugar.

El hombre de la funeraria se despidió con la mano de nosotras y continuó empujando la camilla. En la recepción de la morgue, nadie dijo nada. Shizune se giró para recoger el instrumental y Tsunade, simplemente, se marchó.

Nunca era agradable atender el caso de una persona conocida. Uno se podía acostumbrar a la piel amarillenta, a los olores, a la mirada pérdida de los cadáveres, pero ver a una persona conocida en la camilla de la morgue era una experiencia inolvidable y dolorosa.

—Es hora de irnos—me dijo suavemente Shizune.

Por un momento, tuve el impulso de abrazarla. Sabía del buen vínculo que había entre ella y Anko. Sin embargo, no fui capaz de acercarme, no con el pecado que yo cargaba y que acababa de descubrir.

La imagen de Anko muerta no dejaría mi cabeza. Las circunstancias de su muerte, simplemente, no quería enfrentarlas. No era capaz de soportar lo que implicaba. Lo que yo había causado.

—Sakura—me llamó Naruto que nos esperaba al final del pasillo. El hombre dio rápidas zancadas y abrazó a Shizune, que se estremeció con el contacto y lloró. Ese era el abrazo que yo no podía darle.

Kakashi y Kurenai aparecieron tras Naruto, sus rostros preocupados y afligidos. No me quedaron dudas de que al expediente de El Creyente se le había sumado una nueva página.

Kakashi me solicitó el reporte preliminar, después de que Kurenai y Shizune se retiraron.

—No hay signos de forcejeo. Encontramos líquido pre-seminal. Estaba con un hombre que mientras la penetraba, le rompió el cuello—dije y deseé ser incapaz de escuchar y entender mis propias palabras. Pero en el fondo sabía que hacía mucho había dejado de entender, porque de haber entendido el peligro que me rodeaba, jamás habría actuado como lo hice.

—¿Solo un sospechoso?

Asentí.

—Por la posición del cuerpo, las marcas de los dedos y el estancamiento de la sangre… Fue muy rápido, durante el coito, con una posición en la que ella le daba la espalda, no le miraba de frente. Y él le quebró el cuello—expliqué, sin poder mirarlos a los ojos—.Un hombre con manos grandes y fuertes, capaz de romper huesos. Probablemente, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Indagaremos a los hombres que conocía—Y ese comentario no me estremeció, aunque implicara considerar como sospechosos a muchos de mis amigos y conocidos.

—Es un delito sexual—asumió Naruto.

—Podría ser—dije no muy segura.

Pude sentir el peso de la duda en la mirada que Naruto me dirigió. Era muy usual que un caso iniciara como un delito sexual y terminara con un asesinato. Los dos hombres sabían que yo era capaz de decirlo en voz alta, pero en esta ocasión, primero necesitaba reunir todo mi aplomo para mantener el tono profesional.

—Había lesiones anteriores, probablemente, causadas por sexo no seguro. Prácticas sadomasoquistas, que dejaron secuelas graves en su cuerpo. Además… desde hacía un tiempo, según revisamos en su expediente, se había incapacitado varias veces y en más de una oportunidad la vi cojear. Dios—susurré, estaba segura de que si continuaba hablando perdería el poco control que me quedaba.

—¿Quieres decir que el asesino podría ser el hombre que había estado frecuentando y que le causó esas heridas anteriormente?

Asentí, la mentira a flor de piel. Las cicatrices que habíamos encontrado en el cuerpo de Anko, aunque fueran recientes, nada tenían que ver con los huesos de su nuca rotos. Sin embargo, cualquier ojo entrenado en el caso de El Creyente reconocería las heridas: Anko parecía una víctima de El Creyente, pero su causa de muerte fue estrangulamiento. El Creyente había cortado cabezas, pero nunca estrangulado.

—¿Podría ser un nuevo asesino en serie?—preguntó Naruto, en voz baja.

La mirada que Kakashi me dirigió revolvió mi interior, no era capaz de alcanzar alguna pureza en mí, pero al menos me dio el valor para dar un buen diagnóstico, después de todo, estaba tan hundida en el lodo como Kakuzu o Hidan. Haber perdido a Neji, la comunicación con Kakuzu y a una compañera eran parte del camino que solo tenía una meta, no importaba si yo quería o no llegar.

—Parece un caso aislado…—expliqué—. Los crímenes de El Creyente son tan sangrientos que pareciera simplemente que se quedó dormida. Sin embargo, la capacidad de cubrir huellas es en los dos casos, muy cuidadosa. Además…—me mordí el labio, preocupada—. Las anteriores heridas en su cuerpo tienen el mismo patrón que las causadas por El Creyente en sus víctimas; sin embargo, en An… ella no resultaron mortales.

—Espera, si dices que son las mismas heridas y que las tenía desde antes… ¿A caso Anko conocía a El Creyente?

—Es el mismo patrón de heridas… pero la última… la herida que le causó la muerte… el cuello… el cuello fue roto. El Creyente nunca ha hecho eso.

—¿Acaso El Creyente…?—insistió Naruto, pero Kakashi lo interrumpió.

—¿Crees que fue su cómplice?

Asentí. Y fue la primera vez en dos años que alguien le dio credibilidad a la teoría de que se trataba de dos hombres.

—La víctima—No me atrevía a llamarla por su nombre y mis manos temblaban cada vez más—, debió haber realizado prácticas sadomasoquistas con Hidan, pero ella no era parte de ningún ritual. Su muerte parece un arranque de ira a manos de otra persona, quien estaba muy familiarizada con la técnica de tortura…

—Sakura—La voz de Naruto temblaba—, ¿llamaste a El Creyente: Hidan?

La mirada dolida y estupefacta que me dirigían los dos, fue solo una gota en un océano de decepción.

Anko había estado viéndose con Hidan, con El Creyente, sus heridas no letales habían sido causadas por la habilidad de Hidan; sin embargo, por alguna circunstancia también tuvo relaciones sexuales con Kakuzu, y Kakuzu mientras la penetraba, la mató.

¿A caso por qué ella se había negado a mirarlo directo al rostro?

No me quedó de otra que enfrentar la noche y desear, vanamente y con todas mis fuerzas, que no todo estuviera perdido para mí, que pudiera encontrar alguna salvación, que el mundo no fuera tan malo como aparentaba.

 **Fin**.

* * *

Sakura no irá tantos años a la cárcel, como Neji.

Y ya ven por qué es un trash fic. Realmente, lo publiqué porque ya estaba listo y, sí, acepto que mi cabeza a veces piensa estas tonteras. Puede que lamente haberlo compartido. Realmente, no.

Le agradezco mucho a las personas que leyeron: espero se hayan entretenido, y cualquier comentario, será de gran provecho para mí.

¡Saludos!


End file.
